Commercial warewashers of the conveyor-type (e.g., using a continuous conveyor with slots for wares or using a conveyor that reciprocates to moves wares through the machine in baskets) commonly include a housing area which defines washing and rinsing zones for dishes, pots pans and other wares. In certain zones, water is typically pumped from a tank through a pump intake, delivered to the wares via a spraying operation and then collected in the tank for re-use. In instances where the wash solution within a given tank becomes undesirably soiled, it may become necessary for the operator to manually drain the tank by lifting a drain lever to an open position until the wash solution drains out, then releasing the lever to refill the tank with water. This operation requires some time on the part of the operator, as the operator must remain in the vicinity of the tanks during the process.
It would be desirable to provide a more operator friendly machine, enabling the operator to perform other necessary functions during a drain and refill process.